Gifts of the Fox
by AnonnymA
Summary: Being the Container of the Nine-tailed Fox comes with some interesting bonuses. The Re-sealing of the Kyuubi didn't quite go as expected... and Kushina's gong to help Naruto however she can with his burden, even if it's behind the seal with the Fox Himself! Rated M for suggestions, or Descriptions Naru-Hina/Kushi-Kyu
1. Chapter 1

This work of Fiction is based on someone's already established fiction. It also Exists as an AU so Cannon additions are at my random discretion. If you don't like my work, feel free to find something else to read.  
Disclaimer: All Naruto-verse Names and Jutsu belong to Kishimoto, cuz I ain't getting sued over this...

Chapter 1. A Mothers' Plea

It was a beautiful Fall day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Or at least, it would have been, if it was being experienced properly. But for Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, viewing any kind of day from a window in the exam room of Konohagakaru hospital was _not_ beautiful in any stretch of the imagination. Her cabin fever had reached heights unseen in the nine months she'd been pregnant. She had to forcibly resist the urge to run through the trees and roll through the grass when the opportunity arose.

The door to the examination room opened to reveal the Medic-Nin returning to give her the results of her check-up.

"Your baby is fine. You should go into labor any day." The Nin Clipped out, unrestrained disgust shown clearly in her eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid, and you should both be fine. You are free to leave. Please use the back entrance, so you don't cause a scene in the Hospital."

Dropping the henge she'd been holding she asked, "What ever could you possibly mean?"

The woman's unamused look served her showed they both knew exactly what she had meant.

Unfortunately, Kushina's classified status as Konoha's resident Jinchuriki, and penchant for mischief made the woman's reminder valid. Her lack of humor did not phase Kushina, but manners and the promise she made the Hokage stopped her from doing or saying anything she might later regret.

Sighing, she put on a smile she didn't feel. "Thank you. I'll see myself out." She said politely, opting instead to 'Kill 'em with Kindness' or some other thing she'd heard from a ray of optimistic sunshine.

The woman grunted a confirmation, and promptly left the room.

'**Ch! It'd be so much easier if you'd just knock them around when the humans get rude..**'

'Quiet, you! I already told you, that just causes more problems than it solves. Hush now! I'll speak with you properly when we get home. There are things we need to discuss'

'**..Hn.**'

'Careful, Oh Large One. You're starting to sound like an Uchiha..'

While she couldn't hear him, she started to chuckle at Kurama's dislike of being compared to the Clan he liked the least.

The relationship between she and the Bijuu hadn't always been this good. There was a time when his hatred of humanity caused him to ignore her and seek his escape at every chance he could. She later earned his respect, and in return her shared his name with her. Though he claims the sharing of his name was to stop her use of "undignified nick-names", Kushina guessed it was due to a fondness she knew he'd never admit to.

Life as a Jinchuuriki would have been fine for her if she didn't always need to hide the fact. Being the container of the Kyuubi came with some unusual bonuses.

The main and most obvious ones being the physical additions of fox features. To Kushina, having a gorgeous, full, fox tail and ears was a joy. The fur of her tail and ears was as red as her hair, and tipped in white. Sadly, aside from her husband, very few were able to share her belief in the beauty of Fox Features and made it necessary for her to walk the village constantly henged.

After closing the door to the back entrance of the Hospital, Kushina stopped to take note of the sun, and after finding it to be about noon, she realized she had some time before she was due to see the Hokage later that day. She pondered going and making a trip to her favorite little Raman stand, but quickly dismissed the idea. She didn't want to stunt the baby's growth just to sate her addiction to Ramen.

She decided to simply go home and find something to eat there. Once a henge was in place, she headed to her apartment for lunch and some quiet meditation. She needed to have a conversation with her tenant about the baby who would soon make his grand entrance to her life.

Her progress closely watched by a an ANBU with Silver hair that defied gravity.

* * *

Closing the door to her small apartment, Kushina went to her small kitchenette to see what she could put together for a quick lunch. Forcing herself away from the instant ramen she had hidden away, she opted for a sandwich instead.

Whilst eating said sandwich, she pondered what she'd do after her meeting with the leader of the village. Having come full-term with the pregnancy, she was tired of just sitting on her hands.

She could go visit some of her few friends, but almost all of those were Matriarchs to some of the largest Ninja Clans in Konoha. Such esteemed positions were often time consuming and "full of responsibilities that made random visits from the village pariah a poor reflection of the standards held by the village elite." To quote the Head of the Full-of-It Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Fugaku.

Although, the point remained that it was unlikely that either Hyuga Hitomi or Uchiha Mikoto were available for a visit right now.

Heaving a sigh, Kushina instead knelt in her apartment and meditated. Breathing deeply and calming herself she slipped into her mind scape.

She waited until she could hear a small brook, and she opened her eyes to find herself in a large meadow in late Spring. The atmosphere was one of a lazy afternoon under an almost cloudless sky.

Turning to look behind, Kushina found an enormous red Fox with 9 tails lazily swishing back and forth at random. She smirked as she noticed the giant vulpine on his back batting at butterflies.

"Imagine the surprise of the world if I told them that all they'd need to bring down the mighty Kyuubi were a few butterflies."

Kurama simply tilted his head to look at her and scoffed "**Your reputation of mischief would make the humans disregard you in an instant. Spouting such nonsense would only give people more ammunition against you**."

"Well it's not my fault that it sounds as ridiculous as it looks, 'ttebane!" replied Kushina.

Chuckling lightly, Kurama rolled over to face her properly

"**You mentioned wanting to discuss something, or are you just here to mock me some more**?" He asked.

Sobering quickly, Kushina turned from him, and thought about what she wanted to say.

As the moments passed, he noticed her mood darkening. He reached over with one of his tails to calmingly brush her own.

"**Hey pup, what is it that makes you brood so**?"

Kushina smiled at his attempt to console her and turned to meet his eye. She had a half smile and subconsciously began to caress the round of her abdomen that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a baby within.

"I'm just so nervous, 'ttebane! What if I'm no good as a mother? What if I drop him? Or he picks up my Ramen addiction...?!"

as she rambled ever on she became progressively more frantic andm expressive

"**Pup..**."

"What if Jiriah gets him hooked on perving?!"

"**Kit..**"

"What if he Pisses off Gamabunta and the Toad squshes him flat?!"

"**KUSHINA!**"

Starting at the roaring of her name, she had the decency to look sheepish and mutter a quick "Sorry." for her silliness. "I know we talked about what will happen to you when the time comes for my son to inherit the roll of your container.." She saw Kurama nod in agreement.

"**An event that shouldn't come to pass in for another 30 years or more. Even Mito managed to grow old. Quite a feat in the life of a Shinobi..**"

She paused at that. Even in the ninja world, death during childbirth was not unheard of. And the thought of Minato raising their son alone, while adorable, was a little scary. Her husband could be many things for their son, but he couldn't be a mother.

"I just want to know that my boy will be well looked after if I can't be there to make sure of it myself"

"**What do you want of me? I am the great and feared Kyuubi no Kitsune. What do I know of how to properly raise your kit?**"

"Please, Kurama!" Her sudden and intense pleading made him realize just how much his promise would mean to her.

"**..hmm. I suppose I have no choice but to make sure your kit wouldn't put himself in situations that might get us killed.. I shall endeavor to educate him, lest he become a reckless fool.**"

Her relief was visible. For the few who could say they knew Kurama on a personal level, all knew he was a jerk. But Kushina had known him long enough for his response to make her leap up and hug him.

"**What's this?! Let go of me, puny mortal! I am not some plush toy for your affections! I should eat you for your impudence!**" He proclaimed. Though he never once made to remove her.

"I love you too, Kurama. Thank you for this." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'**Hn! That promise only lasts until I find a way out, or I'm transferred from her Brat. A Ninja's lifetime is a short time to wait. Had it been my real sister, I'd never have agreed. Playing babysitter for Matatabi would NEVER be an option.**'

* * *

The Hokage sat in his office trying to finish the never-ending-story: paperwork. It was just after lunch when he felt another presence nearby.

"Status report, Kakashi."

"She left the hospital and went home. No one bothered her, Sensei. She's headed up here for her appointment now."

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'm glad I have eyes and ears on her that I can trust. Kami only knows what I would do if something happened to them."

"Have you finished the barrier out near training ground 72 yet, Sensei?" Kakashi asked.

The Yellow Flash took a moment to think over all the preparations made for Konoha's Jinchuuriki to give birth. Since the seal hiding the Kyuubi would be at its weakest during the birthing, precautionary measures had been taken at a secret location outside the village to ensure minimal damage to the village should the unthinkable happen.

A knock at the door and the ANBU was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"Hokage-Sama. Uzumaki Kushina to see you, Sir." Said the ninja guarding his office.

"Send her in, Boar." Replied the Hokage. A silent Shunshin had the Silver-haired ANBU gone with no trace.

The ANBU left, and Kushina soon entered. She walked to stand before the Hokage's desk and gave a respectful bow.

"Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage rose and walked to stand in front of her.

"Kushina, please.." He pleaded. "You know how I feel about you doing that."

She dropped her henge. "Minato-kun! You've earned this! How can I not show my support for you?" She asked the Blonde.

A smile crept onto his face as he shook his head. "I already get plenty of respect from the village for my position." He snaked an arm around her waist and proceeded to rub the spot behind her ears he knew she liked. "But I don't want formalities from my wife" he then pulled her close and proceeded to kiss her senseless, her tail wrapping around his arm of its own accord.

Once the need for air became too great, they simply held each other for a time. His hand rested on hers as they both sent loving caresses over their baby.

After a time, his curiosity got the better of him. "What did the doctor say? How's Naruto?" He asked.

She pulled back enough to peck his chin with her lips while standing as tall as she could. "He's doing just fine, dear. Just like all the other check-ups we've had." She told him. He sighed in relief, and she giggled at his antics.

Speaking to the air, Kushina said loud enough to coat the room "Could I get a little privacy with our esteemed Hokage, boys?"

While no sound was heard, and no movement seen, both could sense they were entirely alone. A few quick hand-signs from her, and a sound and sight-proof barrier was established in the Fire-Shadow's office.

Heaving a weary sigh, Minato said "Why do they listen to you? The Hokage's personal guard is only supposed to take orders from the Hokage!"

"Maybe they already knew you'd request the same at some point and would rather skip the part where we start losing clothing." She replied with a cheeky grin. "Now drop the Henge mister. I need Foxy time!"

Rolling his eyes, Minato quickly dispelled the powerful henge on his person. From the smoke came a foxier version of the Yellow-Flash. With golden fox-ears atop his head, capped in white. A single bushy golden tail waved from behind him that matched his ears. And near his collarbone, a very simple seal could be seen in the design of the swirl of Uzu. Kushina was practically vibrating. She leapt into his arms and proceeded to play 'find the tonsils' with her foxy mate. Their tails entwining and caressing against one another to the enjoyment of both. Prehensile tails had to be good for more than just launching the occasional unexpected Kunai.

As they settled into silence, she began pondering their current predicament. "Minato-Kun, when can we tell people my name isn't Uzumaki anymore?" She asked, as she rubbed his collarbone, and the Mate-mark she'd given him. The source of his Foxy improvements.

His sigh had nothing to do with relief this time. "Kushina, you know what would happen to you and the baby if people knew. The downside to being Konoha's Yellow Flash is that my enemies wouldn't hesitate to use you to get to me. We need to keep our family a secret until Naruto can better defend himself."

This time she sighed. She knew all the reasons; they'd had this conversation many times. But she hated having to hide the love they shared, and their proud new addition soon to join their little family. She also wanted other women to stop throwing themselves on "Konoha's most eligible bachelor".

The memories of watching those females throwing themselves all on him everything he went anywhere made her blood boil! If only they could announce their marriage, she could show those floozies what happens when someone messes with her mate! Without her knowing, her tail had disengaged its self from Minto's arm, and began swishing about agitatedly.

"It's not easy to hold back the prankster inside when you look so good, the rocks themselves would swoon at your passing." She grumbled under her breath.

So absorbed in her thoughts, she never saw him smile at her obvious train of thought. She was adorable when she got jealous. Truth be told, he hated their need for secrecy just as much as she did, and for the very same reasons. His Sensei might say that he's "throwing away golden opportunities.". But he found the attempts at catching his eye done by the women of the village to be shallow, and frankly, unattractive.

All they saw was his power, looks, and the Namikaze fortune. To them, he was just a prize. Kushina loved him for simply being Minato. That was far more attractive than anything. Except her tail and ears. He couldn't help it; she made Fox look fine! From her ears to her hair, her smile to her tail, to the beautiful person she was inside; Minato Loved her wholeheartedly. No distractions could ever change that; dignified or undignified.

Reaching over, he gently grabbed her tail and began to stroke it to calm her. The look she gave him from the corner of her eye made him chuckle. Kushina knew what he was trying to do. She began to purr lightly as her eyes became half lidded; her resistance Futile. He laughed full out then. Kami, how he loved her. He captured her into a deep kiss when he could resist no longer. Looks like she was right about requesting privacy…

When the day grew old, the Hokage hung up his hat, and silently snuck through the village to Kushina's home. She had Dinner ready and waiting for him. After enjoying their meal, they turned in for the night. They cuddled in bed together, her head on his chest, and talked of many things.

Who their son might be when he grew up. Their plans once they could reveal their secret marriage. Their hopes for the future. Eventually, Kushina started to feel sleep trying to take her.

"I love you, Minato. And I can't wait to share that love with Naruto." She told him quietly.

"I love you too, Kushina… But we aren't going to share our love with him." He stated.

She whipped her head around so quickly to face him that there was and audible "pop" heard.

Before she could display her infamous Habanero temper, he sealed her lips with his own. "We aren't going to share our love with him, we're going to drown him in it!" He said.

After a light chuckle and an eye roll, she put her head back on his chest and was asleep in minutes.

Minato never told her about the security breaches happening lately in the barrier seal around Konoha. The beginnings of unrest in the Uchiha district. The stories of organized criminals in the Great Nations. She didn't need to worry about any of that; that was his job. He held her close, thanking whoever might be listening for letting him be loved by such an amazing woman, and followed her to that blissful world of sleep.

Neither could have predicted the horrors awaiting them.

* * *

….. Rumble….

'…..wh….what's going on?..'

(SMASH!)

A baby's piercing wail broke through.

'… Naru-Chan..? .. why is he crying?… my head.. so foggy… -'

..**ROOAAR!**...

'.. Kurama… please! My head.. not so-!'

Before she could even finish the thought, kushina felt her eyes open and her head clear. The Baby! A strange man!.. she remembered everything now! How a strange man came and in the same breath he'd killed the 3'rd Hokage's wife, held her poor newborn son hostage… and proceeded to.. rip her life-partner.. from..

"Oh shit.." There were no better words. She was dead, and her body simply hadn't caught up yet. Weather a blessing or a curse, Kushina knew that her Uzu blood would let her last a little while after having Kurama removed from her seal. but she wouldn't last the day.

Taking in the scene with trained speed, she found her newborn son within arm's reach, and scooped him up to calm him. In a literal flash, she found Minato, and just beyond him, an enraged and unchanged Kyuubi. But something was wrong..

The beast was nearly frothing at the mouth, its eyes wild.. 'THAT'S IT!'

She choked back a sob. Her friend wasn't even in control. His eyes held the glassy reflection of a Sharingan genjutsu!

"MINATO! His eyes! They-!"

"I KNOW! But I can't get near enough to even think of trying to break it! He's too dangerous Kushina! I have to seal him!"

She knew. She knew even before the moment Kurama had been taken. She'd always known what would happen should anything happen to her. Only an Uzumaki had the necessary requirements to hold the Greatest of the Tailed Beasts. She had simply hoped she'd have time to groom one of their children for the role when the time came. Now there was no time.

Clenching what was left of her dress, she staggered upright. Birth and a Bijuu removal didn't leave one exactly sturdy on their feet. She stood beside her husband, and kissed the shock of blond hair in the baby blanket, before handing Naruto to his father. Neither spoke a word. Creating a binding of chains to hold one of her dearest friends, Kushina felt tears roll down her face. Shining creed be damned. She was dead anyway, a few tears were a small matter.

The Giant Fox has been mid attack when she chained him, and his wild eyes locked on the source of his confinement. Pure, unadulterated hatred rolled off Kurama, and she simply hung her head.

"I'm sorry, old friend. It was never supposed to be like this."

With one-handed seals, Minato summoned a small alter and gently placed the now quiet babe upon it. It seemed that even as little as that, the baby could sense the gravity of he moment. The blond Kage then began to ink the sealing jutsu all over his precious son.

Being hailed as the Professor, Sarutobi already knew what was going on. He'd tried reasoning with the pair of Ninjas inside Kushina's barrier, and getting to them physically was out of the question. Helpless to do no more than watch, he ordered all but the Hokage's personal Guard back to the village to give the family privacy to be in their true forms in their last moments. Having been the one to officiate their marriage, Sarutobi knew all about the seal that allowed Minato to share features with his wife. The Hokage's personal guard were the only other people in the village, aside from Minato's Master and his Student, who knew about the foxy appearance of the Fourth Hokage.

With the groundwork for the seal laid, Minato began the long series of hand-signs that would seal the fate of his son. He sensed Chakra signatures nearby, but knew even as he thought it, Kushina had created a barrier strong enough to keep everyone out. Even now he could hear Sarutobi sending unnecessary spectators away. The only time he looked at his predecessor was to show his gratitude with a single nod. With two poofs, both she and Minato dropped their Henges. Without even looking, Kushina had begun to stroke the downy hair of her newborn with one of her tails.

He finished the seals and made the necessary offering to summon the only one with the authority for this Sealing of the Nine-tails. Now the great Fox might not have been himself at the moment, but even in his current state of mind, he could recognize death itself. Having gained enough slack in the chains holding him, he made a desperate lunge at the tiny baby on the Alter. A wet squelch, and two foxy-looking Shinobi managed to stop one Giant Beastly claw from spearing their baby boy.

With a river of blood flowing from her lips, Kushina was able to Cycle her chakra while attached to Kurama. And he would forever curse that she had.

"..**DMAN YOU KUSHINA! I never wanted to awaken to this! …my friend! My only friend! What have I done?!**"

Kushina coughed, and replied "I know how much this hurts Kurama. None of this is your fault! You were being controlled. I just needed to say good bye. And please take care of Naruto. It's gonna be rough for him. Far worse than I ever had it. Remind him how we loved him.. to eat his vegetables. The Shinobi Creeds and Prohibitions.. Help him with his changes; As a man, and as my Kit. Oh, Minato! It's just not fair! Is this the only time he'll ever see us?!"

The Yellow-Flash took a moment to clear his throat of his own gore, saying "not if I can help it! You're the most qualified of the two of us to help him Kushi-chan.. I'm going to seal what's left of you into him as well. You won't be able to meet him until he meets the fox, but you'll be able to watch over him."

"WHAT?! Minato Namikaze! So help me if you don't pass with me into the after-life and-"

"You know I couldn't if I wanted to! Damn it Kushina! Who taught me sealing?! You know what this seal costs! … we both know where I'm going.."

She didn't swallow down the choking sobs. She'd known when they'd started. But if any man didn't belong suffering eternity locked in battle in the Shinigami's stomach, it was the entirely too noble Man she'd married. Without a second thought, their tails began to entwine and caress.. an unspoken goodbye. They doted their touch upon their son too.

"I can seal what's left of my Chakra into him, as a safeguard for the seal, but I won't be able to stay. And, Kushina.."

"Yes Minato?"

"Tell our boy all about me! And I love you! Kurama.."

"**Hn!**"

The massive beast grunted in recognition of his name. While he hadn't spoken to the Blonde, he had a grudging respect for a man willing to go this far for family and Den.

"Thank you. You were there for Her when I couldn't be. I only ask that you do the same for our son." If a giant Fox-Beast could look stunned, Kurama pulled it off. The human he just speared to the pint of mortality in an attempt to erase the baby, just thanked him! His mind was utterly shocked. The blonde man chuckled, and proceeded to cough up more blood. "My son will have a Tailed Beast for an Uncle!"

"**CH! How undignified! I gave my word to the Pup that I'd watch your offspring. That doesn't mean I have to be affectionate or care!**" Kurama turned his eyes away from the scene in fake aloofness, but no one was fooled by the act.

With no words left to be said, the Yondime made the final seal in the series, and shuddered as he felt Death take hold of his spirit. There were two separate flashes behind him, and the last thing Minato saw as he crumpled to the ground was the cutest little fox boy on the alter. Gold fox ears on top of his head, with white tips separated by a thin black line between the two colors. And a matching tail the boy was snuggling in his sleep.

'..Naruto! My precious.. little..' He didn't finish the thought as the light left his eyes.

The Yellow Flash was no more. The Hot-blooded Habanero nowhere to be found, and the Biiju Gone. only a tiny Foxy babe remained.

**[A/N:** This being my first fanfiction, I'd like to set a few things straight. If you haven't finished the Original Naruto series, go finish it now. there will be spoilers here folks, and I'm not responsible for anyone's confusion when it comes to not having proper context outside what I'm writing. Also, I won't give a time-line for updating this fic. I write when the fancy strikes. While I do have a pretty clear direction this Fic is going, it may take a while to complete.  
I also don't truly care if this fic isn't well received. I write for my own enjoyment, and I posted it here for others to enjoy as well.  
My 1st language is English, and I'm passable in America Sign-language. My Spanish is bad, and I'm a Weeboo with Japanese. That aside, I've sprinkled some Japanese phrases in this story because I find them endearing to the character quirks, and to the culture of the fanfiction from which this story originates. I hope you enjoy the story, and _Constructive_ criticism is welcome, but don't get bothered if I don't listen.**]**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is located in the first chapter. please enjoy chapter 2.

Gifts of the Fox Ch.2

Hiruzen Sarutobi had garnered many names for himself in the Shinobi world. While one might assume that a man touted as the Professor of Shinobi might enjoy a good puzzle now and then, the Sandiame Hokage was very much unamused by the one he currently faced.

All the Hokage's contemplations were being done from within his study at home. The Hokage Tower was still under reconstruction, due to a giant fox demon decided to use it as a footrest. It was only by Kami's good grace the ninja academy had avoided significant damage during the attack. With nearly half the ninja force dead, and a large portion wounded, time couldn't be wasted postponing classes. They needed to build up fighting numbers again before another of the Hidden Villages got the bright idea to attack while Konoha was licking her wounds.

'So much Chaos… all caused by one mistake.' Hiruzen took the time to bow his head again for the death of his beloved wife, Biwako. He knew someone had interfered with the birthing of Minato and Kushina's child. No monster slices through a midwife with a blade. The circle of people who knew of the birthing was ridiculously small for safety purposes. The culprit to the unleashing of the Nine-Tails was troubling in that regard.

Whilst the Professor silently ruminated, he began to slowly pet the tail in his lap. Realizing what he'd been doing absentmindedly, the Sandiame turned his gaze to the source of most of his thoughts. Naruto sat, curled in a tiny ball upon Hiruzen's lap, snuggling his tail. The old man could hardly do more than smile sadly at the babe. A tear rolled down his cheek, for their shared misery, and the devastation of the Village as a whole. But no one else would see that Naruto had suffered just as much. All they'd see was the Fox that wrought so much havoc.

The biggest problem the Re-instated Hokage now faced, was what to do with the baby that would undoubtably be seen by the village, as the Kyuubi re-born.

Sure, in another world, where Naruto didn't have fox-features, Naruto might have done well for himself. Maybe the Yondiame would have given some gallant last words to bolster the will of the people to look beyond Naruto's status as container to see him as a hero… 'Right! And Jiriah would stop perving! The Village probably would have ostracized the poor boy to the brink of insanity. That's all we'd need; a half-crazed Jinchuriki…'

The Professor shook his head of such thoughts. Things that could have been would be of no help moving forward. What was needed was a solution! He gave a thought to recalling his only two loyal students in this state-of-emergency. It would be beneficial to have the famed Toad Sage and Slug Princess in Konoha until things stabilized. The Hokage released the thought with a gusty sigh. Jiriah was going to be needed even more desperately for his information network and counterespionage to keep the other villages from thinking about attacking the Leaf. And Tsunade would probably dodge his request for her to return by putting whomever he sent into intensive care, per her norm. No point in wasting able bodied Shinobi in such a time as this.

Hiruzen suddenly went to silent alert when he sensed eyes on him. A skill you didn't survive without as a Shinobi. Deceptively aged eyes scanned the room to see a silhouette in the windowsill of his study. It wasn't the fact that it was the shadow of a fox that made him pause with calculation, but the intelligence he could see in its eyes. His hand slowly slipped to a Kunai, and the Fox went to its belly, and quietly whined. Sensing no ill from the animal, Hiruzen took a moment to examine the Fox. It had auburn colored fur with brown almost-black fur on the tips of its ears and tail. The fur on its belly was white, and so were the socks of its paws.

"You… you are not like other foxes. Am I to believe you can understand me, then?"

The fox stood carefully and nodded slowly.

"Can I also assume that the only reason a reasonably-aware fox would come to my home in the middle of the night, is because of the babe in my lap, and the being sealed inside him?"

The fox seemed to pause at this…

"So you didn't know."

At that moment, Naruto's eyes opened, and his ears began to twitch. The baby looked around as much as he could until he could see the fox too. He then began to wiggle, much to Hiruzen's surprise. The fox looked to the babe, and slowly padded forward. While not fully grasping what was going on, the Hokage simply kept a careful eye on the fox as it approached. The fox got close enough to touch the baby. Sticking its nose into the child's neck and hair, it began to sniff the babe. The tickling sensation got a coo from Naruto, and a small smile from Hiruzen. The fox sat back on its haunches and seemingly nodded, as though confirming something to itself. Then an auburn tail reached up and around to rest the tip in the center of the baby's forehead. A faint glow appeared at the point of contact, so quick the Hokage almost missed it. The fox sat like that for a moment before looking into Hiruzen's eyes. He sensed the animal wanted him to also touch the babe and delve into the mental plane.

Now, one did not become the Kage of the Hidden Leaf Village without picking up a thing or two from a Yaminaka. The number of village secrets that had to be mind-viewed by the hokage directly had left Hiruzen with a pretty thorough ability to enter the mental space of another. Not necessarily with the skills and training the mind-reading clan instilled in their youth, but a fair enough ability still. But this was an entirely different field. The Fox before him clearly wanted him to jump into little

Naruto's head… presumably to go meet the Fox of foxes: the Kyuubi himself! While _this _fox might have shown no hostility thus far, Hiruzen had no intention of walking into what could be a massive trap for himself, or harmful to Naruto.

The fox stood up and padded around in circles for a moment, and then stopped. While looking the old man in the eye, the fox reached its tail up to its mouth. Biting down, it proceeded to rip some fur right off the tip. Enough to cause a muffled yelp from the creature. Setting the fur on the floor before it, The Fox the bit its own paw enough to bleed. It then held the paw over the bundle of fur and let it pour a bit of blood over top, all while staring into the Hokage's eyes.

Stunned was the only word. Hiruzen might not know the nuances of what he'd just bore witness to, but he could feel the gravity.

"This is a vow, is it not? A solemn swearing that I and the boy will come to no harm if I follow you to meet the one you seek?"

The fox nodded Gravely. And Hiruzen took time to think. 'Pros: I can verify for myself the state of the seal holding the beast back, from within the very depths of Naruto's mind.

Cons: A random intelligent fox has shown up with interest in the Kyuubi that might be leading me to a trap, and could Damage Naruto.'

The Professor tossed his options around and found his gut telling him to go along with the fox who just prostrated itself to him and had just made a very serious non-aggression vow to him.

With a deep sigh, he spoke. "Alright. I will follow you there. But should something happen I don't agree with, I will make a new fox-skin addition to the Hokage wardrobe, am I clear?"

The fox nodded animatedly.. and what looked like a little bit of sweat, hard to tell with all the fur though.

The fox once again sat beside the babe, and placed the tip of its tail in the center of Naruto's brow, and waited for the Hokage. Hiruzen then touched the thumb and forefinger of one hand to either of the baby's temples, and followed the pulling sensation he felt in his mind. What he saw was nothing like he expected.

A huge field. Not chains, or bars. No loud thrashing and roaring. A grassy field, with some HUMONGOUS trees. And beneath one tree, was a fox the size of a large house, sitting on its haunches speaking to a familiar auburn fox. The larger fox had 9 tails behind it that seemed to sway with a breeze that wasn't blowing. With a start, the Hokage noticed something about the tree they were beneath. While the other trees in the glen had green leaves, this tree had leaves of a more purple hue, and looked to be dormant as one would find a tree in winter. In the center of the tree there as what seemed to be a translucent pink crystal that gave off a slight glow with a body inside it. A foxy woman's body. She wore no clothing, and were it not for her hair conveniently covering her modesty, Hiruzen would have gotten an eyeful. She would be the image of perfection, but for the massive hole the size of an Akamichi dinner platter just under her rib cage.

"Kushina..!" The Hokage whispered.

Both foxes tuned their attention to him at this. He ignored the two of them and ran to the tree. He placed his hand upon the crystal and found it to be warm, almost pulsing.

"What happened..? please tell me. What happened to you? Why did my wife have to die. Why did Naruto have to become an orphan..?"

"**They took me from her."**

In the blink of an eye, the Hokage hopped back into a defensive stance. He'd been asking the prone figure in the crystal and certainly didn't expect the Nine-Tails to respond.

"..hmm. Perhaps I should have seen this coming. What with your subject coming to my home and doing everything possible to make this meeting happen."

"**This Vixen is not a subject, for I am no ruler."**

"No? Pray tell, then, why this fox seemed so urgent to see you?"

"**Resonance. Once, I walked these lands in the form you see before you. Many foxes were drawn to me, and learned many things from me like intelligence, and even began to form a social structure of sorts and a rudimentary language. Proximity to my Chakra gave them Chakra of their own. That Chakra resonated with her, and she followed it here. But I think you came here for more than that one curiosity…"**

Having relaxed his stance somewhat, Hiruzen have a scrutinizing gaze to the Great Fox. "Where to begin? What happened with the birthing? What is Kushina doing in here? Why is there a giant hole in her chest? And why are there no restraints on you?"

Kurama took a moment to organize his thoughts.

"**I suppose I should start with my relationship with my last host. I assume you came here expecting me to be restrained somehow, and likely very angry. The attack probably didn't help that image. I myself don't understand why I was not restrained in a more obvious way, but I am not without my cage, Ningen."** The fox turned its great head, and the Hokage could faintly make out what was a great seal work in the shape of a collar and a chain that disappeared after the 4th link**. "And should I try to escape…"** The Kyuubi flares its Chakra a bit, and the seal lit up an angry gold color effectively neutralizing the 'attempt'. **"This mind-scape looks much like the one I had in the last seal. But that only happened after she and I came to an understanding, and my host willingly changed my accommodations within her mind."**

The Hokage noded his head, and took a seat in the lush grass under Kushina's tree.

"**Understand, I despise humanity. My Chakra is the embodiment of the collective hate and malice of the centuries. Father never intended that for me, but being able to sense emotions, I had no choice in the matter. Where Shinobi had great conflict, I appeared. The stories you Ningen tell your pups are true, wherever I showed up, catastrophe followed. What they don't tell, is that what drew me was the the massive amounts of hatred and malice."**

"The Shinobi wars…"

"**Not quite. This was all before the founding of your little villages. Then one day, a very rude man decided to find my den, and entice me to cause destruction at his bidding. I am no one's pet. But he didn't take kindly to being told 'no' and proceeded to use a mind-controlling Genjutsu on me"**

"But to use a Genjutsu that strong, they'd have to be-"

"**AN ACCURSED UCHIHAH!"**

The Kyuubi's great tails lashed the ground, and the fox before him whimpered, and laid on the ground shaking with her paws over her face.

Calming himself, Kurama continued. **"My hatred for that clan runs deep. Uchiha Madara found me, and used me against your Shodai, the tree-hugger! Bah! Used as someone's toy! What made it worse, was the method used to stop me. Blast those Uzumaki and their seals. Mito decided to seal me within herself to contain me, since her husband couldn't confine me forever. Years I spent sealed within a woman who saw me as little more than a malicious battery. I looked for every chance I could find to escape.**

**Then I was sealed into Kushina, and still I sought freedom. But she did something no one else had."**

"And what was that?"

The Nine-Tails turned to the aged man to speak. **"She.. talked to me. She asked howwe could make things could be better since-"**

"-We're gonna be stuck together for a while, might as well make the most of it, 'ttebane." A whispery voice replied. Before their eyes, a purple mist appeared at the base of Kushina's tree. The mist coalesced into the translucent shape of a foxy Kushina, and soon filled with color until solidifying. She wore a simple purple kimono, that matched the shade of her eyes. When her form solidified, she tipped her head to one side, with one eye closed and a peace sign held up she said "hiya!"

"…"

"…"

"What? Something on my face?"

"KUSHINA?!/**KUSHINAH?!"**

The Hokage and Kyuubi Ahmad both shouted, but only one released a hair-raising Growl, and pounced on her. Anger rolled off he Giant Fox, and Hiruzen was unsure of what to do until he heard Kushina's peals of laughter.

"_**STOP LAUGHING YOU WENCH! YOU HAD ME WORRIED FOR NOTHING! I COULDN'T KNOW WHEN YOU'D WAKE UP!"**_

"Calm down you big Rug, before everyone else thinks you've gone soft! Besides, this body isn't real.. only the one in the tree is. This is the equivalent of a mental projection or a shadow clone. And I see you've brought Hisui-Chan with you!"

The Aburn fox leapt to the woman and proceeded to roll over for belly rubs.

"_**Ch!**_** She takes my giant claw through her gut, after giving birth, and having me ripped from her, and expects me not to worry when the Bright-Bulb of Konoah pulls off the most Hair-brained sealing solution to keep her here… and expects me to not react!" **

The Mostly ignored vixen padded over to the larger fox and proceeded to yip and growl at him, much as the Inuzuka dogs do when communicating with their familiars.

"**SHE MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT! AND I WILL THANK YOU FOR NEVER SUGGESTING SUCH AGAIN!"**

Before Hiruzen could ask, Kushina was doubled over with laughter. "She thinks I'm your- Hahahahahaha! That I'm- oh Kami! My sides!"

"Care to share what's so funny? And since when do you speak Fox?" Inquired

Stifling her humor a bit, she said "Hisui-Chan said that my Chakra smells like his. If she'd known that he was mated, she never would have inquired. A shame that such a doting male was claimed."

"**As if I'd stoop so low as to bond myself with he Ningen willingly! She carries my taint in the same way her Pup does now!"**

"As for learning to speak with the foxes… I don't really know"

All present around Kushina sweat-dropped at this.

"What do you mean you don't really know? Wouldn't that be something you had to learn?" Asked the Hokage.

"Well I remember being able to understand them a bit right after Mito-Obaachan passed. Kind of like how toddlers communicate. Eventually I just learned more as I went. I've been friends with Hisui-Chan for a while." She looked to the Auburn Vixen. "Bow to the Hokage, Hisui-Chan. Your den rests in the land of fire, so he's somewhere up there in the chain of command of land ownership."

Before the Hokage had he chance to deny her lofty praises, the fox swiftly took one paw across its belly, and lowered its head. The Hokage was a bit taken aback by this rather humble creature. "Fear not Vixen. I need no reverence from you. Although now that all the introductions have been made, where do we start with explanations of how we all came to be inside Naruto's mind?"

A stricken look crossed Kushina's face as she recalled the awful spiral of events that lead here, and proceeded to regale the tale to those present. Tears were rolling down her face by the end.

"And then Minato had the Shinigami seal both me and Kurama into Naruto. I believed he hoped that with a steady supply of the Nine-Tails Chakra and human chakra, my body would heal overtime. It could take 2 or even 10 years, it's too early to be sure."

"I see." Hiruzen said. " and what of your body and soul, Kushina?" I understand having you in here to heal, and to be here for Naruto… but you can't stay in his head forever. I'd imagine we'll need a way to get you out once you've recovered enough. It seems that Minato didn't have many options when he used the Shiki Fuin, and we will now have to search for a way to separate you from the fox and your son without hurting anyone or breaking the seal. But that will be in due time. What we need now is a plan. Clearly this masked Uchiha is after the Kyuubi. And then there's poor Naruto. In the aftermath of this attack, he'll be the biggest walking fox-target the Village has ever seen!"

All in the clearing paused in thought. Hisui padded over to Kushina, and proceeded to speak with her.

"Maybe.. I trust you with him Hisui-Chan, but-"

A series of barks and yips followed

"Yes I realize he's going to need someone willing to see past that, and he can't go waltzing around the village until he can at least use my henge."

The Hokage patiently waited for their conversation to be relayed. Although, from the direction Kushina's responses were headed, he got the sensation that this would be a most unusual arrangement indeed.

Turning to the Hokage again, Kushina laid out the plan. "Hisui has volunteered to take care of Naruto. She's laid kits in the past, so she understands what an infant needs.. more or less. And when he's old enough to learn my henge, you can have him back in the village. Most clan heirs start ninja training near 3-4, right? We can work on his henge then, and when he returns to society, he shouldn't have any problems."

The look Hiruzen had wass the same one most gave the Green Beast of Konoah when he started ranting about youth. "And how is he supposed to learn things like Japanese, and manners? I'll admit that your friend is intelligent, but I won't have a half-feral child trying to re-integrate into society, when I can leave him in the care of the orphanage or someone willing to adopt."

Kushina's look was Severe. "You and I both know it was a miracle that my status as a Jinchuriki didn't get out. You might be able to stall for time, but at some point someone is going to find out about him. He's not old enough to hide his features, and we know Danzo will be wheedling for every scrap of information on the whereabouts of Kohnoa's precious asset."

"Where is that Holy little hovel you once occupied upon your fist coming to this Village? It is well outside the boundaries of normal visitations, is it not?"

"The old Uzumaki shrine?" Asked Kushina. "Mito-Obaa showed it to me when I arrived and said she lived there so she wouldn't feel as homesick." Kushina looked at her image, imbued into the tree in thought. "What if we used both ideas… Hisui could re-locate near or even under the shrine, and Naruto could live inside it. There's a small cottage arrangement on the grounds that's livable, if I remember. You could select a few people you trust explicitly to watch over Naruto as well. And I expect you to hold to your promise to help him, Kurama. My students would be more than happy to help, as well as Kakashi-kun." Her breath hitches a bit, and she sighed. "I won't be able to talk like this again for a while.."

"what/**What?!"**

"This mental projection is taking all I have to maintain. And I will sleep for some time when we're done here. Probably several years… it will be up to all of you, to look after my Sochi until I can regain a state of solidity in here. Minato and I left some things sealed in the Hokage's office in the event of disaster.. you can use some of that to help you along.." her visage began to waver, and she was beginning to fade back into mist. "Please! Love him until I can! .. and Kurama.."

"…"

"I don't blame you for what happened. Even if you were in control, it's in your nature to resist. Don't beat yourself up over it." Kushina's projection faded with her words, and the purple mist went back into her sleeping tree.

"…**..hn."**

"Well.." said the Hokage. "It would seem we finally have a plan for naruto. I shall leave this place then, and begin the preparations. Good evening to you two. It would seem that this won't be the only time we meet like this."

Having excused himself, Hiruzen canceled the technique and left Naruto's mind-scape.

Now alone, the two vulpine regarded one another.

"Bull-shit she's not your mate."

"**Would you just drop it? She claimed another. Our relationship was never the way you seem to hint at. She was my jailor, and had a mate of her own! You know better than any what a declaration of commitment the creation of young is for a fox. The kit is proof of that much. She was over the moon for that blasted Flash-light!"**

"And yet your regard of her is that of a mate. Disregarding your chakra bleeding over and essentially being your claim by marker.. I have seen how Foxes love. I have done so myself. You won't fool these eyes."

Kurama glared down at the entirely too nosey Vixen**. "CHE! Think what you want. Nothing exists there, and now that she's just freshly lost her mate with no proper time to grieve, it certainly never will!"**

The vixen just sadly shook her head. "By your leave, m'Lord.." And she too was gone.

The Nine-Tails turned his head away. It would be a while before he'd admit to feeling shame for his unwitting role in all of this. His heart ached for the only person he'd ever cared about, and the tragedy on what should have been her happiest day. For being the center of all her torment, and the idea of a life with her, that never had a chance in Hell.

**(A/N)** Hello readers. I appologize for the delay on chapter 2, my family is between housing rigth now. We're in the middle of buying a house, and living out of suitcases in my Parents out-building. we started this process Aug 3rd, when we were fully moved out of the house we were renting. this will also act as my appology if the next chapter winds up taking a while to get off the press as well. Ciao!


End file.
